BBRae: The Hard Path
by Lightningstar101
Summary: Something happens to Raven that will change her life forever, and she has to face a great enemy. But she and Beast Boy realize just how close they are to eachother. What will happen to the titans and Raven?
1. The Capture

Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic, but this isn't my first story. I am going to say now, I'm using some characters from How To Train Your Dragon, so if you aren't into this kind of thing, leave the story now. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Teen Titans or How To Train You Dragon, I am only using them! The only thing I take credit for is the plot in this story. It took months to come up with, after all!

It was a humid afternoon in Titans Tower, and the titans were doing their everyday thing. Starfire was cooking one of her dishes, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was on the coach reading a book she had just started, and Robin was in his room studying the misterious dissapearence of Slade. "You can't pass me Beast Boy! Give up!"

"Giving up is for losers, and we bet five dollars, remember? You can't cheat me out of my money!"

"Urrgg, why don't you ever fall for it?" Cyborg said iritated. Beast Boy's car rammed into Cyborg's and got in the lead. "You just passed me!" Cyborg yelled when he noticed. Robin ran through the doors.

"Titans, trouble!" Robing yelled.

As we ran through the streets, we heard a deafening shreik fill the air. A moment later, a white dragon, one forth as long as a skyscraper, shot out of the ground. He had pure red eyes, and had no legs. Just a long white dragon, covered in spikes he could send flying at one of the titans if he wanted to do so. His teeth were something out of a nightmare, long, sharp, and lot of them. They got shorter as the layers got closer to the core of his mouth, but still sharp. He looked from one titan to the next, not sure where to start his attack. Him being in the air made it so we couldn't start the fight, but he sure could. His gazed stoped on Raven, and he lunged. Raven didn't have time to move, so the dragon held her with his longest teeth. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and used his talons to claw his eyes, but it didn't help either Raven or Beast Boy. The dragon shot spikes out from his tail flying at Beast Boy. One was close to hitting his leg, but it only hit it alittle. The force sent him flinging at the ground. Cyborg got his sonic cannon out and shot. The dragon gentaly put Raven down, who was unconcious, and shot fire at the sonic blast. The dragon then hit Cyborg at Beast Boy, who just got up again, with his tail. The two laid on the ground in a little pile. Robin took out some energy disks and shot them at one of his wings. The energy disks took little to no damage, and the dragon lunged at Robin, slaming him against the wall with his head. Starfire shot starbolts at the dragons wings, which also did little harm. The dragon shot fire at Starfire, and she blocked. The dragon then smacked Starfire with his tail into a tree. He picked Raven up again, and Beast Boy finally got up again. He turned into a T-rex and bit his tail to hold him down. The white dragon stabbed him with spikes he armed on his tail, and flew away.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, and turned into a pterodactly to fly after, but his leg failed on him and he fell. The spike that he thought didn't hurt him so much, hurt him more than he thought. Just as the others got up, the dragon and Raven were both gone.


	2. The Second Dragon

Beast Boy could hardly believe what had just happened. That dragon would kill Raven! He then came up with a good name for the thing, ScreamingDeath. Beast Boy's head turned when he heard the others running up.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Starfire asked.

"The dragon got Raven is what happened." Beast Boy said, as tears filled his eyes. Cyborg helped Beast Boy get up, only to fall again. Cyborg got him again and helped to the tower.

It was a a few days after the battle with ScreamingDeath, and Beast Boy's leg wasn't getting any better. He had to limp alongside someone, or be a bird and fly. His arms got sore from it, and his uninjured leg was getting to tired. They got the spike out, at least. The bandges on his leg were changed daily, and he had to do it around now anyway. He turned into a finch and flew over the where a new box of bandages were. He took some one in his beak and flew back to his bed. He finished changing the bandages and turned into a hawk. He flew onto the coach and turned into a human and picked up the TV remote. The news turned on.

"After the titans fought the dragon now know as ScreamingDeath as the titans claimed it's name to be, people have found signs of a new kind of dragon. As seen here..." Beast Boy stared at the TV screen. They couldn't take on another dragon! He turned into a falcon and flew over to Robin's room.

"Robin? I need to tell you something! It's important." Beast Boy said after pecking on the door. Robin opened the door.

"Yes Beast Boy? What is it?"

"I was watching the news, and now there's another dragon running loose."

"Another one? What do these dragons want? I'll go tell Starfire, you go tell Cyborg. They have to know about this." Robin replied, and ran over to Starfire's door. Beast Boy flew over to Cyborg's and pecked on it as hard as he could.

"Cyborg, I need to tell you something! I already told Robin, but he told me to tell you!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg opened the door. Beast Boy told him what he told Robin.

"Another dragon? And I though one was bad. We should get ready for it to attack then."

Meanwhile in a cave underground...

"Ugh, my head. Where am I?" Raven asked herself.

"Where you should be." a strange voice replied. "I wouldn't have taken you here otherwise. You belong here to do your part of the prophecy. I did mine."

"What prophecy are you talking about?"

"Night and fury will become one, and take over the raven. I didn't know what this men't at first, but now I get it. Night and fury, put those words together and you get Nightfury. Thats a kind of dragon, rarest in fact. And you are Raven. Nightfury will take over you, and you'll be a mindless beast like me. Of course, I figuered out how to control it. I'm ScreamingDeath, but the titans know me as Slade."

"Slade?! You were that dragon? Impossible!"

"Oh, but it is possible. And you'll be going through it to." Slade finished, and I saw the dragon slowly hover to me. I couldn't move, so I couldn't get out of his way. He flew down and nipped my shoulder. It stung horribly, but I couldn't do anything to help it. The end of ScreamingDeath's tail pinned Raven down to make sure she couldn't move. Raven started to feel odd. Then pain. Then change. ScreamingDeath's tail moved and Raven shot up.

"Ugh, what's happening?"

"What should happen. This is the momment i've been waiting for. And the momment you've been too."

Back at titans tower...

"Titans, trouble!"

"Is it the new dragon?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, we have to hurry!" Robin replied fast, and shot out the doors.

As soon as the titans returned to were ScreamingDeath had attacked, they heard a explosion. The dragons head apeared next Robin, shooting a green gas in the air. Another head appeared, shooting sparks. The gas exploded right next to Robin, sending him flying at Starfire and Cyborg. That left Beast Boy. The two heads appeared next to eachother connected to the same body. A two headed dragon?

"Oh thats just great, just what I needed." Beast Boy whispered to himself. One of the dragons heads shot out the gas, and the other was about to light it. Beast Boy, being a eagle, shot out into the air and turned into a pterodactyl and clawed the head. The dragon was green with red zig-zag marks on it back, and a white bellie. The dragon's yellow eyes sparked with fury. One of the heads snapped at his injured leg but missed. The other head snapped at his wing, but missed as well. The dragon got furious and flew into the air. It charged at Beast Boy, and the head closest to Beast Boy snapped at his wing, hitting it. Beast Boy held back a scream as he fell down, unable to flap his wing. He turned into a hawk after lying on the ground for a minute or two, his arm working again. He clawed at one of the head's eyes, making them close. If he blinded the other head, it would crash to the ground where the others were getting up again. He clawed at the other heads eyes, making them close as well. The dragon couldn't see and didn't fly right, making it crash to the ground. Cyborg shot a sonic blast and Robin threw an energy disk in it, making the attack stronger. Starfire flew in to air and shot starbolts at his wings to make sure he didn't fly again. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and dived at one of the dragon's necks, ripping a few scales off. The dragon roared in anger and pain. It's eyes shot open and he bucked Robin and Cyborg off, who were attacking from behind, and flew into the air only top fall down due to it injured wings. It squinted it's eyes to see again, and ran off into the hills and soon it dissapeared.

"That should teach it a lesson, huh?" Beast Boy said, and Robin nodded.

"It knows we can fight better than it thought." Cyborg replied.

"This doesn't seem like a victory without Raven though..." Beast Boy said to himself. Starfire heard him though.

"I am sorry about Raven Beast Boy, I truely am. But she is strong. She'll find us again, I know it."


	3. The Return

It was midnight, at least Raven thought it was. She was flying out in the cold air, looking for something ScreamingDeath wanted. A data chip found in Titans Tower. The cave was pretty far from Titans Tower. But Raven wasn't a human anymore, she was Nightfury. She had dark purple scales, with a red diamond shape on her forehead. ScreamingDeath said she had two pairs of fins on her tail, on near the start of the tail, and another pair on the end. Her main wings were right above her front shoulders, flaping rarely, but she was still at break-neck speed. Nightfuries were supposed to be the fastest of all the dragons.

"How much farther?" Raven groaned. Finally a big T shape appeared. Raven thought for a momment. She could fly away, off into the mountains right now, or she could contiue the mission, distroying the Titans, her friends... If she flew off into the mountains, she and her friends would be safe, but for how long? Raven pricked her eight ears for any answer she could get from the wind, but she knew the wind wouldn't help her. ScreamingDeath would kill her and the Titans, but if she wen't on with the mission, she could save one of the titans by taking one with her. She thought about it, and decided if she, it was Beast Boy she would take, because of her crush on him. But she knew he would object.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's room...

"I wish Raven was here. I could've asked her.. she would say no. I might as well give up. She isn't coming back." Beast Boy argued with himself. He couldn't bring himself to believe Raven was dead, but he was starting to loose hope of it. He had a crush on Raven, and that made this worse. If she was dead and they had proof of it, his heart would be broken forever. "Oh Raven, where ever you are, please come back!"Beast Boy said, and tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He would give almost anything to have Raven back, maybe even his own life. Beast Boy looked at the stars, wondering if Raven was up there, or still down here. He hoped he could get a sign of some kind, something to let him know. He was about to close his curtains, then he saw some stars disapearing then reapearing. "Huh? Whats happening up there?" Beast Boy said, and realized he was standing on his injured leg. He could walk again!

Beast Boy walked outside, and looked at the stars. They were still disapearing then reapering. "Thats weird.." he then heard a roar, to soft and short to be ScreamingDeath. It was longer and more high-pitched than the two-headed dragon now know as the Hideous Zippleback. He ran into the tower to tell Robin about it.

Right now with Raven...

Raven Looked down and saw someone standing in front of the tower. Using her night sight, she saw Beast Boy. Speak of the devil, huh?

"Beast Boy! Up here!" Raven yelled, which she knew he couldn't understand her, but it was worth a shot. Raven's roar echoed in the air, and she knew she just gave away her position. She saw Beast Boy's shape run towards Titan Tower and disapear inside it. "Oh thats just great. They'll get a net and shoot me down won't they?" She silently flew over to the tower's roof, where unexpectedly, Cyborg and Starfire were standing. Raven knew it took her a few minutes to get to the roof, but that was fast.

"Beast Boy said there was a dragon, and we found it!" Cyborg said, then prepared his sonic blaster.

"We will not loose another titan! Raven's loss has ruined Beast Boy's life!"

"Robin, Beast Boy, it came up here!" Cyborg yelled, and shot a sonic blast. Raven jumped out of the way and through the door on the roof. Raven was pushed back by Robin, who had Beast Boy close behind him.

"Give ScreamingDeath a message, you'll know it in a minute!" Robin said, then got out his staff. He jumped at Raven, who they knew another dragon right now, and smacked her across the floor. Raven got back up and unfolded her wings to fly off, but Beast Boy slamed into her side as a goat. Raven felt frusteration burn inside her, and when Starfire was preparing to shoot starbolts, Raven felt something rise in her neck. She opened her mouth to cough, but instead black fire shot out.

"Starfire, look out!" Robin yelled and pushed her out of the way. Raven found it hard to believe she just shot fire, but got up and flew away.

"All I did was land, whats their problem?" Raven whispered to herself hastly. Raven turned her head and saw the titans looking at her as she left. I'm going, i'm going... Raven thought. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place. She dived down the glind above the ocean, and turned back towards the main doors. She liked having dark colored scales now, because they didn't see her at all. She pushed the doors open and sneaked alongside the walls and corners. She heard Cyborg chatting happily as he thought she was gone. They were wrong.

After the battle with Beast Boy...

"That was to easy. I thought ScreamingDeath would send something harder than that!" Beast Boy commented.

"I guess he's getting helpless. We took him down, then the Zippleback. I don't know Beast Boy, your good at naming them. What seems a suitable name for this dragon?" Cyborg replied.

"Hmm, I don't know, give me time on that. Anyway, good night everyone." Beast Boy finished and walked to his room.

To where Raven hides...

The other titans said good night and went into their rooms as well. Raven stalked over to the titans computer as soon as it was safe to go. She used her claws to enter the password and type what she needed to eject the chip. She picked it up with one of her fronts paws and and was at the door. She looked back. Was Raven sure this was what she wanted? What about her plan to save Beast Boy? Raven knew why they attacked her, she just over-reacted. But now it was too late to get Beast Boy, she had to go through with it. Raven pushed the doors open again and flew off. She looked back at Titans Tower again. Raven couldn't believe what was happening.

It was an hour after Raven had stolen the chip and was now going down the tunnel that led to ScreamingDeath's underground cave. It wasn't a long tunnel, but it's tiring to go up. Raven saw red eyes look at her and knew it was ScreamingDeath.

"Exelent work nightfury. This brings me one step closer to distroying the titans. And you'll help me do it."

"One day, I will get out of this form, and I will save them. And you won't stop me, not like this." Raven said in defiance.

"What if I let you save one of them? Would you be so furious then?"

"Of course I would! They're my friends, the only one's i've ever had. You can't change that."

"Oh, but I can Raven. I can change that. Use earlier, when they attacked you, as an example."

"I'm a dragon, and dragon are attacking them! Of course they attacked me, they didn't know it was me!"

"As good of a point that is, if they did find out it was you, if they knew you stole a data chip with all of their info on it, they'd never accept you again." ScreamingDeath said, and help up the chip. "Because of you giving me this, the titans will be no more." ScreamingDeath finished, and flew off to his own part of the cave. Raven felt empty inside. She had to do something.

As soon as Raven reached the top of the tunnel, the sun started to shine. Raven felt like she should warn them, even if they attacked her, it was worth a shot.

Back at Titans Tower...

Beast Boy yawned and got out of bed. He walked over to Cyborg's room, seeing if he wanted to train or do something fun. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. He went into the main room and saw that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all talking. A little meeting no one bothered to get Beast Boy up for.

"Dudes, what's going on?"

"Oh hey Beast Boy. We were just talking about the dragon from last night. That was weird for a dragon to come out of nowhere and do that kind of thing, huh?" Cyborg answred.

"Oh, I guess it is. Dragons don't normally do that. Well the others didn't anyway. I think thats out of their nature." Beast Boy said. He could tell that dragon was different from the others. He felt odd about it, like that dragon didn't try to attack them at all. The titans talked for some time, until the titans computer went off.

"Titans, trouble!"

"Whats the trouble?"

"A new dragon. Red, long neck, sharp teeth as i'm sure you guessed. No front legs, just back legs with the longest claws out of them all. It doesn't matter on what it looks like though, lets go!" Robin said.

As the titans got to the battlefield, the dragon immediatly walked over the them. He used his wings as his front legs to walk. The dragon glared at Beast Boy, and prepared to shoot fire. A diving noise interupted the dragon, and it looked up. Without warning, the dragon was shoved back by yet another dragon, the same purple one from last night.


	4. What it Really Was

"It's back?" Beast Boy said, unaware of another dragon coming from behind him.

"Beast Boy, behind you!" Robin yelled.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, and turned around. Another one of the red dragons was behind him, ready to fire. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and ramed into him. The dragon roared in fury, and bit Beast Boy's side. Before the bite was hard, a black fire ball hit in between it's eyes, knocking it back. It looked around the area, trying to figure out where it's new attacker was. The purple dragon crashed into it's side, shoving the both of them into the streets. The titans stared at the battle. Why was a dragon helping them? The first red dragon came back up to fighting dragons, and using his long claws, picked up the purple dragon and threw it against the wall of a building. The purple dragon stayed there for a minute, then got back up. It made a furious roar and charged at the dragons. It landed on one's back, and nobody could believe it, but the red dragons lit themselves on fire! The purple dragon flew off it's back and hovered above them. It waited up there until the dragon unlit the fire, then shot black fire balls at them which made one shove into the other one. The dragon's both looked at the purple dragon and tried to bite it. The dragon easily moved out of the way and flew away. At least the titans thought it was gone. Another diving noise was made. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran out of the way. The other titans ran out of the way too, to make sure they didn't get hit by the purple dragon. When the dragon was close enough, it shot fire, making a huge explosion on the two red dragons. The titans stared in awe, all wondering the same thing. The red dragons shot into the air and flew away. The purple dragon landed neatly next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy knew something about this dragon wasn't right.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Cyborg yelled as he ran up to the dragon.

"I think I thought of a name for it now. Nightfury. Impossiple to see at night, and I think everyone knows why fury's in there!" Beast Boy made a joke and suggested at the same time.

"Ya we do, but why did the Nightfury come help us? Isn't it with the other dragons?" Cyborg asked.

To where Raven sits...

I knew I had to have some way to tell them, I was standing right next them! I had to think, I couldn't tell them by words. I can't turn into a human. Maybe I could right it in dirt? It was worth a shot. As the titans talked about my draconic form, I walked over to a patch of dirt that showed from my fight. I tried to write in it the best I could with claws, but it showed up neat to me.

"Beware of ScreamingDeath, he is coming." Raven whispered to herself. As soon she was sure it was done, she made a little noise to get their attention. She pointed at the message she made. Robin and Starfire came up.

"What is it?" Starfire said. Raven pointed at the message she wrote. "Robin, it is trying to tell us something!" Starfire exlaimed.

"Beware of ScreamingDeath, he is coming!" Robin read the message out loud. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up to look. Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Is this true?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded yes. "Then we should get ready." Beast Boy said as he turned to the others.

"Ya, if he's going to attack us soon, we'll be ready." Cyborg said. Raven was happy they'd be ready for him now, so she flew up into the air.

"Your leaving already?" Robin asked. Raven nodded yes again and flew over to ScreamingDeath's cave. Raven was heisitant to go in, but she had to. Raven crawled down the tunnel, and saw ScreamingDeath open his eyes.

"You wanred them, didn't you?" ScreamingDeath yelled.

"I couldn't let you kill them! I couldn't see them die." Raven replied with a confindent tone, but she knew she was shaking.

"You're nit greatful for the form you have, you attack my army, then ruin my plans! If you care so much for your stuiped friends, you can suffer with them! I'll give you to abillity to turn into your useless human form, I know thats what you wanted this whole time!" ScreamingDeath yelled, and used some type shout on Raven. She felt as if she know knows something she didn't before.

Back at Titans Tower...

"I can't believe the nightfury left already, it's pretty sad." Starfire said as the titans entered the tower  
"I'm sure it has a reason. It wouldn't leave otherwise." Robin said.

"Well, I think we should do daily patrol's around the city, just to be on the safe side." Beast Boy suggested.

"BB's right." Cyborg agreed.

"Alrgiht then, Beast Boy, search the south. Cyborg, go to the west, and Star will go north. I'll go to the east. We'll report back here in an hour. Titans, go!" Robin ordered.

Beast Boy flew over the hills as an eagle. He knew the dragons always went this way after battle, he had to find something! He heard a nightfury roar, and immeditaly looked up. He saw the nightfury flying towards him, and he stopped.

"Nightfury? You're back fast." Beast Boy commented. The dragon made small roarin noises and pointed at the ground. "Um, you want to tell me something?" Beast Boy guessed. The dragon nodded and landed. After Beast Boy landed, he couldn't believe his eyes. The nightfury turned into Raven! "Raven?! That was you the whole time?" Beast Boy exlaimed.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry I didn't try to tell you or the others." Raven said, and looked at the ground.

"What? It's ok, at least your alright. The others will want to know though. But I think you came back for a reason. What do you need to tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I came to find you and get your help. It isn't my dragon form I hate, it's the fact it might take over that I do."  
"You came to get help from me? Look, I don't think your dragon form can take over." Beast Boy replied. "Maybe it's instints will..." He whispered so Raven couldn't hear.

"Really? It can't. So you're telling me, not once any of your animal forms have changed you? Ever?"

"Well, every now and then, instinct does. But it never lasts long. Don't worry Raven, I think your fine just the way you are." Beast Boy said confindently, and put his had on Raven's shoulder. "I would never change a thing about you." They both started getting closer, but something interupted them. A shriek filled the air, and they both looked up and saw ScreamingDeath flying towards Titan's Tower.  
"The tower! Is anyone there?"

"No, we all went on patrol. We have to stop him!"

"Then lets go, and try to keep up." Raven finished and flew into the air as a nightfury. Beast Boy followed as a falcon. No matter how fast they went, ScreamingDeath was always ahead.

"He's too fast! Wait, remember that dive attack you did on those two red dragons? Use it on him!" Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven nodded then flew higher in the air. As soon as Raven reached as high as she had to be, she folded her wings and dived. When Raven was close enough, she shot a fire ball at ScreamingDeath. The fire hit him so hard and so fast, he was knocked right out of the air. Raven flew back up to blance herself, then went back to Beast Boy. "I need to tell the others about this." Beast Boy said, and got out his titan tracker. "Beast Boy calling anyone. It's important!"

"Beast Boy? What is it?" Robin's voice replied.

"Well two things. One I found Raven, but i'll tell you more about that later. Second, me and Raven found ScreamingDeath, and he was on his way to Titan's Tower! He's attacking now!"


	5. The Fight

Raven and Beast Boy watched ScreamingDeath crash into the ground. The good thing was, he was down. The bad thing was, it was right next to Titans Tower. ScreamingDeath's tail hit the side of the tower, distroying a side of it.

"We were to late! Robin won't be happy with this." Beast Boy said. Raven turned into a human again and landed.

"It can be fixed, don't worry." Raven reasurred. ScreamingDeath tried to fly, but something was wrong with his wing. It was just then that Raven and Beast Boy realized most of the tower that he distroyed landed on his wing, crippling it. ScreamingDeath shrieked in rage, and looked at Raven.

"Any chance ScreamingDeath is someone else too?"

"Slade. I've just been calling him ScreamingDeath."

"Raven, you are alright!" Starfire's voice yelled. Raven turned around and saw Starfire flying towards her. Starfire ran up to Raven. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"Long story. Don't want to talk about." Raven replied. Cyborg ran up to the three titans, looking confused to see Raven.

"Raven?" Cyborg said quietly. Robin then came running up as well.

"Well Beast Boy, Raven, what happened?" Robin asked as he stared at the dragon trying to fly away, but crashing everytime. Raven and Beast Boy explained what happened, and Robin got out his staff. "Now that he can't fly, we can take him down. Titans, go!" Robin said, and the titans sprang into action. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and held ScreamingDeath down by standing on him. Beast Boy also bit his other wing to be positive he couldn't fly. ScreamingDeath lifted his head up and shot fire at Beast Boy. One fire ball hit side, and knocked him back. Raven turned into a nightfury and shot fire at his eyes so he couldn't see. Seeing as ScreamingDeath was long, he used his tail to get taller. ScreamingDeath was about to snap Raven out of the air but Starfire shot a starbolt at him. Instead of snapping Raven out of the air, his head hit Raven out of the air due to the force caused by the starbolt. Raven crashed onto the roof of Titans Tower. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon and shot at his side. ScreamingDeath turned his head to Cyborg, and started slithering like a snake towards him. A really fast snake that is. Robin then used an energy disk to hit ScreamingDeath, but it missed, making a light explosion next him. ScreamingDeath then turned to where the light hit, and slithered there.

"He's attracted to light! Use it against him!" Robin ordered. Cyborg shot a sonic blast at the rocks behind ScreamingDeath, and ScreamingDeath turned to where the light hit. Beast Boy got up, looked to find Raven. He saw her getting up on the tower.

Raven thought for a momment. If she got something that caused light, she might be able to lure him away with it. She looked around, trying to find something that would reflect light at ScreamingDeath for her. She found some glass, but the refection was to small. Maybe a bigger piece of glass would work! Raven ran around the core of the tower looking at the broken glass around it. She found a piece big enough and picked it up. Just in Raven's luck, ScreamingDeath's wings started to work again. ScreamingDeath shot into the air, and Raven followed. ScreamingDeath saw light reflect from the glass Raven was holding and went towards it. Just as ScreamingDeath was close, Raven moved and started flying away from the tower. ScreamingDeath's wings started failing again, and crashed into a rock. To Raven's suprise, the beast turned back into Slade.

"I've had enough of this!" Slade yelled.

The titans gathered around Slade, with the look of battle in their eyes fading.

"Slade!?" Robin exlaimed. "You were that thing?"

"I see your suprised. What did you expect? I go missing, and this dragon comes out of nowhere. It's simple when you think about it, really."

"Then, how did you get the dragon form?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trigon. He figuered out how to shapeshift into a dragon, and gave me the abillity to as well."

"So wait, if Trigon's a dragon, which one is he?" Cyborg asked.

"RedDeath. But if you want your real enemy, wait for tonight. Also Raven, the prophecy is fake. I made it up to make you fall for it."

"I knew it was fake, I just played along with it." Raven replied.

"Then how come you didn't do anything, hmm?"

"Look, she doesn't have to explain. I believe her." Beast Boy jumped up to Raven's defence.

"I think you should be ready, don't let me waste your time. Fairwell, titans. It may be the last time we ever see eachother again." Slade finished. He turned into ScreamingDeath with fixed wings and flew off. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a glance and walked over to the remains of Titans Tower.

"Luckly are rooms aren't as damaged as I thought they would be. We still have a place to sleep." Cyborg annouced after exiting the ruins of Titans Tower.

"Ya, if it wasn't for Raven, we would have a tower anymore." Beast Boy said, then looked at Raven.

"It was your idea to dive bomb him, don't give me credit." Raven replied.

"So? Who cares, you saved the tower wether it was your idea or not." Cyborg said. "Anyway, i'm going to start rebuiding our rooms. I know Trigon is coming tonight, but we have to be ready." Cyborg finished and walked into the remains of Titans Tower. The other titans followed Cyborg. Well, all of them but Raven. Raven instead looked at the city, like she felt like this was her fault. Beast Boy noticed and walked over.

"I knew Slade was lying about the prophecy, but he's right. Why didn't I do anything about it? I didn't do anything to stop him." Raven said just as Beast Boy walked behind her.

"You did do something to stop him, you stopped him from distroying the tower." Beast Boy said in a smooth voice.

"It is distroyed, look at it." Raven said and pointed at the half of the tower that was distroyed.

"Yes, but one half you did save. Look at it like it's yourself. Slade gave you your dragon form, right?" Beast Boy said, and looked at the half that wasn't distroyed.

"He did."

"So the distroyed half is the half of you he distroyed. But part of you isn't broken, it still stands strong. Look at what you saved, other than look at what you've lost. Like you said, it's possible to rebuild what was lost. So try to, and you won't shatter." Beast Boy explained incouragingly. Raven looked at the half of the tower that was safe, and knew what Beast Boy ment.

"I guess you're right." Raven said quietly, and looked at Beast Boy. She saved half of her home and her friends. "Thank you." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

"Why thank me?" Beast Boy asked, and looked over at Raven.

"Because you're the only one who came back to help." Raven replied. Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, we should go fix up our rooms, shouldn't we? Let's go then." Beast Boy finished, and held Raven's hand. They both walked into the tower. All the titans knew that Trigon would be coming, and when he did, they would fight to the death.


	6. The Final Battle

Raven was almost done fixing the walls for her room when she saw the sun going down. It was almost time for Trigon to come. Raven went outside like Robin said they would meet when the sun was going down. Only Cyborg was there.

"Hey Raven." Cyborg said. He had a look of anger in his eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" Raven asked.

"It's Trigon, he better not come. If he does, he'll regret it." Cyborg replied, and looked away. Starfire then came out. Then Beast Boy came out as a dog with his ears laid back. His ears went up when he saw Raven and padded over to her.

"Hey Rae. Everyone seems down. I don't blame them though. RedDeath sounds pretty bad."

"It does. But we just have to wait and see what a RedDeath dragon would look like. But it's name does make me shiver a little."

"Ya, well, good luck on this. We all need it." Beast Boy conclueded. He turned into a human and sat on a rock next to Raven. Robin then came out. Everyone looked at Robin as if they expected a speech of some kind. But all Robin did was sit down and look at the ground, like it was going to burst on fire. Starfire was about to say something, but a huge roar interupted her. All of the Titans looked for where the sound came from. The roar sounded again, and it was from the beach.

"Ok titans, this is a battle we have trained for! We will go find Trigon, and bring him down! We will do whatever it takes to win! Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled encouragingly. The Titans went to the beach.

The first think they saw of the beach was fire. The first thing they heard were roars of fury. A big red paw smashed the ground in front of them. The Titans had to find another way around.

"We should fly around him, get a good view of what he looks like." Raven suggested.

"Ok then, if you can fly, pick up someone who can't!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactly and picked up Cyborg. Starfire picked up Robin. Raven turned back into a nightfury and flew above RedDeath.

"Ok, break him down. Bigs wings ment for hight and speed, tail and jaws for smashing and crushing. Long claws to distroy anything in it's path. Arch nostrils ment for good sense of smell, this is already a nightmare. Spikes all over his body for more defense. Luckly he can't shoot them. Ok, thats all I need to know about him." Raven observed and flew over to Beast Boy. "I think I know how to defeat him, but i'll have to do it alone. I will need you and the others to distract him so he doesn't find me first." Raven explained. "Can you do that?" Raven asked afterwards.

"Ok, but promiss me you won't get hurt!" Beast Boy replied. "Do you want me to tell the others?"

"We both will." Raven answered. She and Beast Boy split up to tell the other Titans. Beast Boy told Starfire and Robin. Raven told Cyborg. They all agreed to Raven's plan and set out to do their part. Robin and Cyborg distractted it from the front. Beast Boy attacked it from above it's back. Starfire shot starbolts at his tail. RedDeath looked around, unsure who to attack first. It prepared to shoot fire at Cybrog, but then Robin ran into his sight and yelled something. Beast Boy kept turning into different animals to confuse RedDeath whenever he looked at him. If RedDeath turned his head to look at Starfire, she would hide behind his tail. Suddenly a diving noise went towards RedDeath. A black explosion landed an RedDeath with enough force to knock him down to the ground. RedDeath unfloded his wings after getting back up and slowly rose into the air. He looked around, trying to find the new attacker. RedDeath then saw Raven staying in one place in the air. He roared in fury and flew toward Raven. Raven started moving around the perimeter of the beach to make sure he was following her. When Raven was sure he was, Raven looked up. The clouds were dark and the moon barly showed.

"Perfect..." Raven whispered to herself. Raven then flew higher and higher until she and RedDeath had both disapeared. RedDeath stopped in the middle of the clouds. Raven flew in circles around him in the clouds. The dark clouds were useful to hide Raven. She waited for the right time and then did a little dive and shot a fire ball at his wings. The fire hit his wing so hard it made a hole. "I could use that against him." Raven suggested to herself. Raven went a little more higher and dived again. This time she shot two fire blasts. They both made holes as well. If Raven could keep this up, she could make him fall out of the air. Raven shot fire blasts at his other wing to even it up. RedDeath started going down, and out of rage, shot fire everywhere. Some of the fire hit Raven's tail, setting one of the fins on the end of her tail on fire. Raven grunted in pain, but she had to continue what she promissed she would do.

"Ok, safe to say time's up." Raven whispered. RedDeath saw the smoke coming from her tail and followed it. RedDeath couldn't control his flight that well anymore.

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven and RedDeath diving towards the beach. He didn't remember this being in the plan. But when he turned into a falcon to get better eye sight and see, ha saw Raven wasn't diving. She was falling, and smoke was coming from her tail!

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. It was pointless, seeing as Raven wouldn't hear him.

Raven heard Beast Boy yell something but she couldn't tell what it was. All she knew was that she was falling, and she couldn't stop. It was then that Raven heard RedDeath preparing to shoot fire and finish her off. Just as he was about to shoot, she turned her back to the ground and shot a fireball in his mouth. A fire started growing in his mouth and the holes Raven had shot in his wings grew. Now RedDeath couldn't fly. Raven still had a little flight left in her, so she unfolded her wings and RedDeath shot past her and hit the floor with full speed. The bad thing was, the fire Raven shot in RedDeath reacted in a bad way when RedDeath hit the ground. The force of the explosion knocked Raven out of the air and onto the part of RedDeath's back that didn't explode. Raven ran up his tail and turned into human to jump and fly out of the explosion. But the end of RedDeaths tail hit her, and she fell into the middle of the explosion.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really what he just saw? He ran over to where the explosion accured.

"Raven! Raven, where are you?" Beast Boy yelled. This time there was a point to it. "Raven, answer me!" Beast Boy felt a tear go down his cheek. Cyborg put his hand on his back to comfort him, but it didn't work. He then remembered the momment he and Raven had when she showed him that she was the dragon. How they got closer to eachother. It wasn't just him, Raven did too. So it was possible Raven felt the same. But even if she did, could they be together? Beast Boy turned into a blood hound and looked around the rocks. All of the titans had searched every rock in the few minutes it took. Beast Boy didn't want to give up, but now there was no choice, Raven was gone.

"Sorry BB, but Raven's gone."

"She's somewhere! People can't just.. dissapear!"

"They can if they fall into an explosion.." Cyborg mumbled to himself. The titans knew they wouldn't find Raven, so they started going back to Titans Tower. Beast Boy lagged behind the group though, he didn't want to go home right now. Robin said they'd wait for him at the tower, and soon the others were out of sight.

"She has to be somewhere, but where?" Beast Boy mumbled to himself. "I mean, it's imposible to just disapear, isn't it?"

"I'm glad you waited." Raven's voice said from behind where Beast Boy sat on a rock.

"Raven? Is that really you?"

"No, i'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." Raven said sarcasticly, but Beast Boy just stared blankly at her. "Of course it's me, why else do you think i'm standing here?" Raven said. Beast Boy got up and hugged Raven.

"Come on! The others will want to know you're ok!" Beast Boy said, and ran over to where the other titans stood waiting. "Guys, Raven's ok!"

"Really? Where is she?" Starfire asked just as Raven appeared behind Beast Boy.

"Right here." Raven replied.

"No! This isn't possible! How could this happen?" a shreik filled the air with. ScreamingDeath then appeared with his pure red eyes filling with anger as the Raven got into his view. "You! You did something to do this, didn't you?" ScreamingDeath asked. Beast Boy stood in front of Raven.

"We all had a part in this. Don't blame her alone." Beast Boy said, looking straight in ScreamingDeath's eyes.

"Arg, this isn't over! I will get my revenge, and when I do, i'll be seeing you Sulophine!" ScreamingDeath finished, and flew off.

"Sulophine?" Cyborg asked and looked at Raven. Raven shrugged.

"Never heard of it."

Back at the tower...

Raven sat on a rock and stared at the water. Beast Boy came outside and stood next to her.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside celebrating with us."

"I don't know. I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh, I see..." Beast Boy said and started walking back to the tower.

"No, it's ok. You can stay." Raven said, still looking at the water.

"Um, ok." Beast Boy replied and sat down next to Raven. "Did you want to talk or something?"

"Only if you want to." Raven said, and looked at Beast Boy.

"Well, I did want to ask how you were doing... after.. well you know."

"Yes I know what you mean, and i'm fine. I just can't fly as a dragon anymore."

"Really? Why not?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned back into a dragon and showed him her tail, how one of the fins was missing. "Oh. Maybe I could help, if you want." Beast Boy said after Raven turned back into a human.

"I don't see how you can, but I guess it's worth a try."

"Ya..." Beast Boy whispered to himself and blushed a little. He looked at Raven again and saw she was blushing a little too. He wondered if she was thinking the same crazy thing he was. She more than likely wasn't, but he would ask anyway.

"So, um, after all we've been through... I was wondering if maybe you'd want to..." Beast Boy stumbled on words.

"I know what you're going to say, and.. well, why not? I'll give it- give us- a chance."

"Really? You would?" Beast Boy looked up at Raven in suprise.

"I would." Raven replied and looked at Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Boy started getting closer to eachother. Beast Boy held Raven's hand, and they both closed their eyes.

"Raven! Beast Boy! You guys coming in?" Cyborg yelled from the tower. Raven and Beast Boy opened their eyes and saw they were about to kiss. They moved away a little to make it look like nothing happened. "Oh, there you guys are. You coming back in?" Cyborg said after walking up to them. "Did I interupt anything?"

"No." Raven replied.

"Ok, well, you guys want to come back in? Everone was wondering where you guys went." Cyborg continued.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Beast Boy then said after a few silent seconds.

"Ok. I'll be sure to tell everyone that. See you then." Cyborg finished and walked back inside the tower. Instead of continueing what Raven and Beast Boy were doing, they just stared out at the water in complete silence. Finally Raven broke the quiet.

"There's something about this Sulophine that makes me uneasy. I fell like I do know something about it, yet I've never heard of it."

"Maybe it's a memory you have only as a dragon?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. If it was memory I only have as a dragon, I wouldn't have a faint trace of it right now."

"Then, what does that faint trace of it say right now?"

"It's the home of something, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Well, we can solve this later. Let's go back to the tower. We have a party waiting for us after all." Beast Boy finished the convirsation. Beast Boy and Raven both held hands as they entered the tower.

Thanks for reading this story! I know it was probley boring to you guys, but I would like to know what you think! I had such a hard time choosing a good ending, so sorry it seems cut off here. But I will make a part 2 to this. Also, this is how to pronounce Soluphine.

Soul-o-fine

Just figured you'd want to know. So, review this and tell me what you thought!


End file.
